


Don't You Know That I Belong Arm In Arm With You Baby

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve starts seeing someone and Danny flips out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Know That I Belong Arm In Arm With You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my prompt request post. imaginarycircus left the prompt: Steve starts seeing someone and Danny flips out. They aren't together at the start, whether the end up there or not is up to you. :D  
> Title shamelessly stolen from the song Teardrops by Regina Spektor, 'cause it's just SO Steve/Danny.

“These  _need_  to be signed, Steve!” Danny said, holding up a stack of reports, and he knew he sounded just a bit too sharp.    
  
“And I will sign them,” Steve said, looking around his office, searching for his wallet, “tomorrow.”    
  
“What, just because you have a date, work is on hold?” Danny asked, dropping the papers on Steve’s desk with a loud thud.    
  
Steve shot Danny a quizzical look as he stuffed his wallet into his back pocket.    
  
“Those reports were due a week ago,” Steve said, half-smiling, “Surely one more day isn’t going to make a difference, Danno.”    
  
“Don’t ‘Danno’ me,” Danny muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Steve to hear.    
  
Steve sighed, hand already opening the door, “I’ll read and sign them tomorrow, I promise. Right now, I have to go. I have to go change quickly. I don’t want to be late.”    
  
Danny huffed and tried to contain his comments. He knew he was being wildly irrational. He just couldn’t help the rush of feelings flooding over him when he heard Steve say the words ‘I have a date’.    
  
“We good?” Steve asked for good measure, already halfway out the door.    
  
“Yeah,” Danny lied, and watched as Steve flashed him a smile and left the office.    
  
Danny stepped into the bullpen to join Chin and Kono.    
  
“Can you believe that?” Danny asked, crossing his arms over his chest.    
  
“What?” Chin asked, frowning as he noticed the pained expression on Danny’s face.    
  
“McGarrett and his date,” Danny simply said, “There’s stuff to be signed, and…”    
  
“Oh come on, Danny,” Kono said, “The man deserves a night out, don’t you think?”    
  
“Who is he even going out with anyway?” Danny asked, immediately regretting that he pushed the subject so obviously, but he just couldn’t help himself, “Where did he even find time to meet someone? We’re always at work.”    
  
“Or in the hospital,” Chin added, “We’re kinda prone to those visits.”    
  
“He’s dating a nurse?” Danny asked, trying desperately to ignore the jealous pang in his stomach.    
  
Chin nodded, and Danny wondered why Chin seemed to know all about this.    
  
“Great,” Danny muttered, and missed the knowing look between Chin and Kono, “Bet she’ll be great with the pampering next time he gets his ass shot.”    
  
“He,” Chin corrected, and Danny swore his heart missed a beat.    
  
“ _What_ ?” He asked, because surely he didn’t hear Chin say…    
  
“ _He_ ,” Chin repeated, and there’s no way Danny misunderstood the word.   
  
“The nurse is a guy,” Kono said, and she secretly enjoyed the look on Danny’s face as the realisation set in.   
  
There was second of complete silence in the air before Danny realized how to move again.    
  
“Oh no he doesn’t,” Danny said as he stormed out of the offices. He went straight for the changing room, stumbling in as Steve was about to button up a clean shirt.    
  
“You can’t,” Danny said determined and he couldn’t quite tell if he was out of breath from the run over or from the way his heart seemed to explode in his chest.    
  
“Excuse me?” Steve asked, hands freezing on the buttons of his shirt.    
  
“You can’t,” Danny said more firmly, eyes wide.    
  
“I can’t  _what_ ?” Steve frowned, slightly concerned by the panicked look on his partner’s face.    
  
“You can’t go out with this guy,” Danny nearly yelled, hands flailing around, “You just can’t!”   
  
Steve took a deep breath, shifted his feet a little, and said, “Look, I realize we never talked about this. I never told you, you know… about me dating guys.”    
  
“No, you didn’t!” Danny’s voice was pitched high.    
  
“I never thought you’d freak out like this,” Steve said, a little offended, “But you really have no say in who I date or don’t date, Danny.”    
  
Steve made his way past Danny, but a hand on his arm stopped him before he could reach the door.    
  
“It should be me.”    
  
Steve could feel the tremble of Danny’s hand against his skin as he turned around to face him. He didn’t say anything, just waited for Danny to go on.    
  
“I thought you were dating a girl, and yeah, I was jealous, but I could deal,” Danny said, his hand never leaving its spot on Steve’s arm, “I could deal. But if you’re dating a guy…”   
  
Danny looked up into Steve’s eyes, and made no effort to hide the pleading and the need.    
  
“It should be me.”    
  
Danny waited for what seemed like an eternity before Steve finally moved. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone, punched a few numbers and put the phone to his ear. His eyes never left Danny’s, nor did he move his arm to shake off Danny’s touch.    
  
“Hey, it’s Steve,” he spoke into the phone, gaze fixed on Danny, “Look, I’m really sorry but I’m gonna have to cancel.”   
  
There was a short pause in which Danny only heard ragged breathing, not sure if it was Steve’s or his.    
  
“Yeah, no,” Steve continued then, “It’s not gonna… Yeah, I’m sorry. No hard feelings?”    
  
Steve ended the phone call and shot Danny a warming smile as he stuffed the phone back in his pocket.    
  
Danny still looked up into Steve’s eyes, Steve’s skin nearly burning under his touch.    
  
“It should be you,” Steve agreed, before cupping Danny’s face with his hand and leaning in to press his lips against Danny’s. 


End file.
